


For All My Sins

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Knotting, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, alpha!Gadreel, omega!reader, priest!Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He was a promising student, a honorable man. He sought to follow the path to God, but when a new member of the congregation appears at Sunday sermons, Gadreel cannot get her out of his mind.Square Filled: Priest!kink





	For All My Sins

**** For all his life, Gadreel had followed the path that God had shown him. His parents were Christian, imbibing their son with the best qualities they could, and his gentle nature, so adverse to his genetic demands, led him to priesthood. When he took his vows, he felt different to how he had expected he would, but he continued with his duties, pleasing his superiors.

Everyone had doubted him. He was an Alpha, and Alpha priests were few and far between. Gadreel did not stray - he learned, he worshipped, and he guided the small flock of parishioners that he had inherited from Father Michael when he passed. He was well respected, and he thought he had what he wanted.

Until you walked into his church one bright summer Sunday morning, bringing with you a scent unlike any he’d ever smelled. You were accompanied, a woman looking to be your mother guided you to a pew at the back, ignoring the looks of other church goers. It was obvious you were an Omega, but the cross around your neck indicated your faith, and Gadreel put you out of his mind, continuing with his sermon.

When it was finished, he started his other duties, which normally included speaking individually to members of his church, dealing with any moral issues they would bring to him. Today was no exception, and when he turned to meet them, he was faced with you.

“Hello,” you said, politely, eyes wide as you caught his scent. Your mother lingered at the church door, unsure why you had decided to seek counsel with the priest today, but assuming it could do no harm.

“Good day, my child,” Gadreel replied, desperately trying to keep his voice even, to ignore the reaction his Alpha body had to your sweet, Omega scent. “How may I assist you?”

“I… we’re new here, and I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. That’s my mom.” You smiled, jerking a thumb in her direction, and she frowned. “Our last church was bigger than this, and the priest was kinda old.”

Gadreel smiled, nodding. “We are a small family here,” he started, sucking in a breath and regretting it as your scent hit the back of his throat with a punch. “You are an Omega.”

You nodded, staring at him. “You’re Alpha, Father,” you whispered. “I’m sorry, I… I should probably go.” Backing away, you turned your back to him, and Gadreel didn’t do anything but watch you leave, feeling like his white collar was suddenly strangling him. With one glance back in his direction, you fled with your mother, uncertain of what you had just done.

*****

Gadreel couldn’t get you out of his head. Your scent was choking him, still fresh, clinging to his clothes as he locked up the church. It was beginning to rain, and as he moved down the steps, he wasn’t expecting to see you stood at the bottom, like you’d been there for hours.

“My child, what are you doing here?”

You lifted your foot, placing it on the bottom step. “Forgive me Father,” you murmured, “for I have sinned.”

“Confession is closed,” he replied, firmly, needing you to leave before he did something out of place for a priest. “Return tomorrow, and I will hear your words, child.”

Swallowing, you shook your head. “I can’t, Father.”

Gadreel frowned, watching as you climbed another step. You were so close, so so close, and he couldn’t help but inhale, smelling the thick heat scent that coated your skin. His cock instantly responded, and he knew his clergy pants would not hide the reaction. “You must, Y/N. I… this is not permitted.”

Rain had soaked you through to the bone, but you didn’t care. “Father…” The word changed on your lips, and you locked your eyes on his. “Alpha…”

His resolve weakened as rainwater dripped down the curve of your nose, lingering above your lips before you licked it away. The weight of his keys in his hand grew heavier, and he held an arm out, taking you against his side and leading you to the church doors.

Neither of you spoke as he unlocked the door once again, slipping you both inside and securing it behind you. You were shivering, soaked through, and your clothes left a puddle on the floor where you stood. Gadreel was not fairing much better - his black shirt was drenched. “You’re going to freeze,” he murmured, putting his arms around you, before leading you through the neatly arranged pews to the back of the church.

The vestry was a small, tidy room with a desk, a closet and a small cot bed in the corner. It was quiet as he led you inside, only the pitter patter of the rain on the plain windows filling the space between you. Gadreel locked that door too, before moving to the closet, his posture stiff as he rifled through a box of clothes.

He held up a pair of sweats and a thin white shirt, offering them to you, and you took them, staring at them. “You should get out of your wet clothes,” he instructed, his voice tight as he regarded you.

Without pausing, you dropped the clothes, peeling your shirt over your head, and Gadreel groaned, before turning his back.

“Perhaps you should change in the bathroom,” he suggested, but you didn’t reply. He chanced a look back, only to see you nude, bathed in the soft light from the desk lamp he’d left on before he’d departed for the day. “Y/N…” He swiftly turned his head again, knowing he shouldn’t look at you, rejecting the need he was feeling.

“Why won’t you look at me?” you asked quietly, imploring his Alpha side to bristle. “Is there… is there something wrong with me?”

Gadreel shook his head, gritting his teeth. “There is nothing wrong with you. But I am a priest, Y/N, and I cannot -”

“I scented you,” you interrupted. “As soon as I walked in. I didn’t even want to come, but Mom was too worried to go alone, and I didn’t want to upset her.”

“Does she know you are here?” he questioned, trying to change the subject.

The admission was so soft, he had to strain to hear it. “No. I think… I think she knew something was wrong… when we left.” You stood a little straighter, wanting to assert yourself properly. “I’m old enough, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m too old to be without a mate really, but Mom said… she said that God would give me what I needed when the time came.” You laughed a little, pausing in your speech. “I guess I didn’t realize how literal that would be.”

“I’m a man of God, Y/N,” Gadreel whispered, closing his eyes, trying to block out the scent of you filling his head with desire. “I… this is highly…” He grunted leaning into the closet door. “I cannot think with the scent of you so close.”

“Then don’t think,” you suggested, stepping closer to him, daring to reach out and press a hand to his shaking shoulder. Muscles rippled underneath the black of his shirt, and he tensed at your touch. “You’re my Alpha. I’m your Omega.”

Gadreel felt your arms wrap around his waist, your breasts full and warm against the middle of his back, and his resolve crumbled further. He was harder than he’d been in his life, and you were there, soft, heated, smelling like everything he’d taught himself he’d never receive. Your hand slid down, cupping him through his pants, and he jerked away, turning to face you. 

“This is not a wise idea, Ome -” He caught himself, swallowing hard enough to make his adam’s apple bob. “Y/N. I think I should take you home.”

God, you were beautiful. Miles of smooth skin, begging to be touched. Gadreel was not an innocent man - he’d been a teenager once, and had spent plenty of time with young women - but it had been a long time since he had gazed on the naked form of a woman. Your scent was intoxicating, flooding his senses with arousal and need.

Yet still, he fought it.

“Alpha -”

“Stop calling me that,” he ordered, and you clamped your mouth shut. “I am a priest. I am a honorable man.”

“You can be honorable and be the Alpha you’re supposed to be,” you replied softly, gesturing to yourself. “God made us all with a equal half. Alpha and Omega. It  _ is _ in the bible,” you pointed out.

“That is not the point,” Gadreel insisted, his teeth ground together in frustration. His body was aching with want for you, with primal urges like he’d never felt before. You were his, he believed that wholly, but he still had made vows. “I am…”

His sentence didn’t complete as lightning cracked the sky outside the church. You jumped in fright, and instantly, he was surrounding you, sheltering you from the perceived threat. As you shivered in his hold, the cold finally reaching you through the haze of your heat, you looked up, your face so close to his.

He smelled like soft cotton sheets, freshly cut grass after a rainstorm, and the mint tic tacs you’d always stolen from your mom’s purse. His nostrils flared as your scent latched onto him, as he felt you warm and pliant in his arms.

“Omega,” he whispered, bending his head to finally crush his lips to yours.

The rain grew harder against the window as Gadreel lifted you from the floor, carrying you towards the small cot on the far wall of the vestry. He lay you down, before pulling the white collar from his shirt and flinging it away.

He could not follow the path he’d walked for so long. In front of him lay a new one, a new destiny, and one that only God could have chosen for him. Alpha to Omega, you were his and he was yours.

And he wanted you.

He was quick to remove his shirt, ripping half of the buttons in his haste. You sat up, tugging at his pants, assisting his disrobing. As his pants hit the floor, and his cock sprag into your waiting fingers, Gadreel growled so deeply, it sounded like the thunder outside.

“Just like that,” he hissed through clenched teeth, as you spread your fingers around him, pumping him slowly and purposefully. You weren’t an innocent, neither was he, and you knew what you were doing to drive him crazy. “It has been so long since I have been with a woman,” Gadreel whispered, looking down at you as you stroked his cock, swiping your thumb over his slit to capture the precome there. “Never an Omega,” he added.

“I’ve never been with an Alpha,” you murmured. “But that’s because I hadn’t found you yet.”

Gadreel groaned, sinking down and taking you with him, forcing you to relinquish your hold on his cock. Later, he would spend hours worshipping you with his tongue and fingers, but now, all he wanted was to feel your silken warmth surround him, his knot locking you together and claiming you as his.

His name left your lips in a whimper as he spread your thighs, scenting your slick mixed with the rainwater that had drenched you. You were so wet, dripping for him, and he eased two fingers into your cunt, making sure he would not hurt you. “More,” you whined, and he growled.

The tip of his cock pressed into your pussy, splitting you open effortlessly, and you clenched around him, crying out when he hit your deepest places. He was big, bigger than any Beta you’d known, and thickness came with the length. It almost hurt, but in the most pleasurable of ways. Thinking about how thick his knot would be only made you twitch and pulse around him.

“Gadreel,” you whispered, arching underneath him. “Alpha, need your knot. Need you to take me.”

Your warmth and softness made him bow his head, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, closing his eyes as he savored your taste. “You are mine,” he purred, before dragging his hips backwards and sliding back into your willing body. The movement made you cry out, and he smiled seductively, completely shedding the last of his priesthood. “I want to feel you come for me, Omega.”

The way he spoke made you nod desperately, your hands grabbing at his ass, persuading him to fuck you harder. There was a second where his eyes met yours, making you shudder with need, unsure if it was sweat or lingering rainwater on your skin.

It was only a few minutes before his knot started to thicken around the base of his length. Gadreel grunted like an animal, practically snarling as he forced himself inside your body, claiming you as his own with cock and teeth. You screamed, the sound coinciding with a flash of lightning, and Gadreel took it as a sign of God.

Both of you lay together, entwined, not speaking for long moments as Gadreel closed his eyes and wondered what he would do now. Other priests married, of course, but he had placed himself in the servitude of the Lord, pledging his body and soul to God. Would they excommunicate him? Reject him from his work, his place in the church.

“You’re worried,” you whispered, stroking your hand down his face.

Gadreel nodded, sighing against your temple. “I do not know what will happen now I have taken you as my own. For so long, I have given my body and soul to God, and now, I find it belongs to you.”

You smiled, leaning in to kiss his full lips, closing your eyes to enjoy the embrace. “ No one has ever seen God; if we love one another, God abides in us and his love is perfected in us.”

He blinked, recognizing the verse. “1 John 4:12”, he muttered, and you nodded.

“I am yours, and you are mine. That does not mean we do not belong to God.” You cuddled into him, feeling the cot sway a little underneath you. Gadreel smiled, resting his head atop yours, allowing your soft breathing to lull him to sleep.


End file.
